


These Moments

by TobytheWise



Series: Sterek Valentine Week 2019 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Derek might love sex, but the intimate moments afterwards, with Stiles safely in his arms, is what he lives for.





	These Moments

Derek loves sex. He loves how good it feels to come together with Stiles, expressing their love in a physical way. He loves how hard his heart pumps, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Derek loves the little sounds Stiles makes when they’re first getting started and he loves comparing those sounds with the loud sounds that are practically punched out of Stiles’ throat without his permission the closer he gets to climax. He loves the way Stiles tastes, the way he smells, the way he feels below, over, next to Derek when they make love. He loves it when it’s slow and gentle, filled with love and emotions and he loves it when its rough, post battle, completely filled with need and unadulterated lust. Derek. Loves. Sex. 

But there’s something to be said about the moments afterwards, when they’re both panting and out of breath. Their hands automatically finding each other, sliding gently over each other’s skin which is tacky with sweat. Their lips find where ever they can to lay wordless praise. Derek revels in these moments, both coming down from their orgasms, both completely laid bare. 

“I love you,” Derek whispers into Stiles throat, into his shoulder blades, into his lips. 

And everytime, without any hesitation, Stiles will whisper back, “I love you too, Derek.”

Snuggled together, feeling Stiles’ warm body against his, Derek feels. He feels happy and safe and content. In the past, Kate would make him feel horrible and worthless for needing this. Called him needy and clingy, telling him he was weak and that he was disgusting for letting his wolf nature lead him. Stiles never did that because Stiles needs it just as badly. They fit together. 

Derek feels more intune with his wolf since he and Stiles started their relationship. Stiles is his anchor, the thing that keeps him in control. Derek’s wolf sighs in peace as Derek pulls Stiles against his chest, spooning up behind him and Derek can’t help but repeat the sigh out loud. 

The light from the moon hits Stiles’ skin just right, making him look like a glowing angel. His hair is a mess from Derek running his fingers through the strands. He’s adorably endearing as always. Derek gently tracing his fingers over a few of Stiles’ moles, marking him with invisible lines that connect each dote. Then his hand moves over the marks he left on Stiles’ skin during their love making. The marks on the back of his neck from his teeth, the finger prints on his hips, the scratches across his sides. Beautiful. 

As gently as possible, as not to wake Stiles, Derek leans down and places a kiss against his shoulder before pulling him tighter against his body, loving how they fit together so perfectly. Their heart beats syncing and their breathing becoming one. Derek feels true peace and happiness in these quiet snuggles. His wolf agrees. 

Derek might love sex, but these moment? These quiet, intimate moments are what he lives for.


End file.
